


Peter Parker: Grumpy When Teased

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dark!Tony, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Premature Ejaculation, Sexual desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: It turns out that Peter doesn't respond well to being denied an orgasm.ALL CHARACTERS ARE 18+





	Peter Parker: Grumpy When Teased

Okay, so, I am ever living for Peter being sexually frustrated, but instead of getting all whiny and desperate, he just gets… pissy.

Like, maybe the night before, Tony decided that it would be fun to take Peter right to the edge and just… leave him there. Straight up just stop touching him, roll over, and go to sleep. Peter is just whimpering at first, murmuring little “Please, Mr. Stark”s and “I need it”s before he realizes that Tony isn’t fucking around, and actually expects Peter to wait until the next day to get off.

He sleeps horribly as a result, has to get up early for school, has to deal with all the jerks making fun of him and his friends pestering him with questions, and by the time he gets back to the compound, he is an absolute bear. He snaps at little jokes the others make, he scowls when anyone gets too close. Everyone seems to take the hint, seeing that Peter isn’t in any mood to be messed with.

Everyone but Tony, that is.

Tony comes into the kitchen, covered in sweat and grease from working in his lab. He spots Peter at the breakfast bar hunched over some homework, his eyes glazed and unmoving, looking as though he might fall asleep where he sits. Tony strides to stand behind Peter, squeezing the back of his neck playfully. “Sleep good last night?”

“Fuck off.” Peter spits, not looking up as he slides off of his chair, grabs his book, and slinks out of the room.

Tony’s brows are nearly in his hairline as he watches Peter stomp away, looking at Vision, who leans against the counter.

“He’s been a bit crabby since he got back from school this afternoon.” Vision says blankly. “Probably best to give him a while to unwind.”

Tony huffs, shaking his head. “Yeah, right.” Tony stalks after Peter, finding him in a heap on Tony’s bed. His book lies on the floor by the bed, open to a random page, evident that Peter had simply dropped it to the floor upon entering. Tony grabs Peter’s shirt and pulls him roughly to lie on his back. “Hey, what the hell was that?”

Peter corrects his slack jaw, steeling himself. Tony standing between his legs, towering over him, his face hard, has Peter’s face heating up. Still, he stiffens his lip. “What the hell was last night?!”

A dark smirk cracks over Tony’s face. “Oh, is that what has you so pissy?” Tony grabs Peter by his sides and shoves him further up the bed, grabbing him behind the knees as he places himself between his legs. “Is that what’s wrong? You missed your nightly cummies?”

Shame flares in Peter’s chest and he looks away, already painfully hard. Tony starts to grind into him, their clothed cocks creating a wonderfully warm friction.

“Answer me.” Tony snarls, giving a single thrust hard enough to be uncomfortable. “Does little Peter need to come to stop being an asshole to everyone?”

Peter whimpers at the painful pinch of fabric over his cock, sighing loudly when the normal movements resume. “Y-yes, yes-“ Peter gasps sharply when Tony jams his legs down, his knees almost hitting his chest as Tony thrusts into him, fucking him through his clothes. Peter is already rising to his peak, his face twisting with his upcoming release. The wet heat of his own precum builds in a fold of Peter’s underwear, his weeping head pushing in and out of it with every thrust. Peter’s legs push back against Tony’s hands as the pressure behind his cock grows to maximum intensity, and just as he is about to sob out Tony’s name, all of the friction disappears, and his hands are pinned above his head.

Tony sneers down at Peter, mock-concerned as he asks, “Oh no, you can’t get off like this, can you?” Tony looks down at Peter’s hips, twisting desperately beneath him. “Ooh, that looks really uncomfortable. You probably really need to come now, huh? It’s too bad, little brats don’t get to come. Try again tomorrow.”

Peter cries. Full-on cries right there, huge tears pouring down his cheeks, every stress of the day seeming to hit him in that moment. “Please, oh god, please Mr. Stark, it hurts, please!” Peter hiccups a sob, his head thrashing to either side. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, please!”

Tony is sobered by Peter’s outburst. For all of his big talk, his resolve melts on the spot. His voice is immediately softer as he says, “Hey, shh, it’s okay, listen, let’s get these pants off, huh?” Tony carefully peels off Peter’s jeans, eyeing the patch of Peter’s underwear that is wet with precum.

“Oh-oh-!” Peter gasps as his underwear is pulled away, his body so close that anything could get him there. When his cock is engulfed by Tony’s mouth, Peter doesn’t make it for a full pass before he is coming, his hips snatching violently, his hands fisted in Tony’s hair.

Tony swallows down Peter’s load, smiling at the pitiful sigh of relief Peter exhales. Tony has barely pulled away and wiped his mouth on his sleeve before Peter’s eyes are fluttering, his body pulling in on itself as he rolls to his side. Tony scratches Peter’s scalp until he is sure he is fully asleep, carefully standing from the bed and making his way to the door. He picks his book up off the floor and sets it on the dresser, finally turning off the light before he clicks the door shut.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://rubberupandmakeitstarker.tumblr.com/


End file.
